From the Ashes
by HyperSquirrel275
Summary: Karen is Iceland and her older sister Maria is Greenland, they have both been living a nightmare under the rule of Russia for years, so Maria sacrifices herself to get her sister to safety. Who better to take Karen then England? My first fanfic! Iggy X OC
1. An introduction to my sad, sad, life

WELCOME random person who clicked on this story! Much thanks to you! Here have an imaginary bowl of popcorn! So this is my first story on EVER so please please **please** be nice! Comments are greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism! So have fun, grab that bowl of poped corn (sharing is caring) and I hope that you enjoy my first chapter of "From the Ashes" :D

* * *

I clutched my heart, trying to breath. "You understand now that there's no tolerance for foolishness here, Da?" I looked up through the blood that was beginning to dry, and the stink eye was given to him with the best face I could make. I wanted to call him something, anything, that was in the least bit offending… but I couldn't bring myself to. This man before me was named Ivan, yes Ivan as in THE Ivan. You know, he was Russia and I was just… Iceland. Compared to my older sister Greenland I was a speck so when put up next to Russia… I was, well, like a grain of sand. It was natural for me to be scared, even with my older sister helping me out. She was here too… Both of us trapped in this never-ending nightmare. I couldn't help the tears forming in my eye…S… well lets just say that this encounter cost me an eye, literally. The tears cause the dry blood to become wet again and blood trickled down the left side of my face. It stung terribly. "Now be good, I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done, I'm hosting the world meeting here today and I don't think that the others want to hear your petty pleas for help." He smiled childishly and began up the steps.

My knees gave out as soon has he left, chains that binded my arms jingled as they made contact with the floor. My dark brown hair framed my face and my side bang hid my mutilated eye. The world became a blur as I heard the rush of footsteps. Coughing I looked up slightly only to see my sister with the most pained expression gracing her face. "Karen… Oh my…." She dropped to the floor, now on her knees also. "Its ok Maria," I managed to cough out, which resulted getting a few blood splatters on her dress. "Stay here Karen, I'm going to go get Lithuania." She was crying, I could hear it in her voice no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. Her long blonde hair bobbed as she stampeded up the steps and I heard a "FUCK YOU IVAN." God, she was in for it later.

I was about to pass out when she returned with Toris. His eyes widened when he saw me and he rushed over like Maria did when she first saw me. Speaking of Maria, she was in a hot mess over in the corner, tears running down her face, crystal blue eyes moving around frantically as if searching for something. "I'm sorry Karen but this is going to sting." He began dabbing something onto my wounds and yes it stung a lot. I had failed to notice the first aid kit he managed to highjack from Russia. "Toris." Maria said in a surprisingly firm voice. "We need to get away. We all know what he wants from me and I think if I negotiate you two can leave." Now it's only natural to be confused at this, so allow me to explain: Estonia and Latvia left in exchange for my sister and I. I was only a small girl at the age of 8 or 9 when this happened but Maria was 13. Toris was already 16 (all in appearance of course because as you know countries don't age) and had far more experience then us when dealing with Ivan. He was able to teach us the ropes, the necessity of finding decent hiding spots and when not to be in Ivan's line of sight.

As we grew older Ivan had grown a bond with Maria, well a one sided bond that is. He's tried many times to do things to her of which I will not speak but she's a large country if I do say so myself. She can fend for herself unlike me, her smaller, younger sister, and Toris, who is like my older brother. Since we can't fight back (at least while Maria's not around to help) he takes out his anger on the two of us, therefore starting a vicious way of living for everyone.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think your thinking of doing then stop it. Right now." Toris said as he moved up to my face. "LOOK AT THE WAY WE'RE LIVING!" Maria burst out, I was sure that they could hear us from upstairs and I was already dreading the punishment we would receive later. Maybe if I pretended to be dead he wouldn't beat me again… Toris moved my side-bang and flinched when he saw my eye. "Oh my…." "Look Toris, look at her. My little baby sister. She's laying here half dead when I know I can help." "It's ok Maria, really, I don't mind I just want us…. To be…" Cue a coughing fit. I had barely managed to whisper out those words and now I felt like my lungs were contracting. "Toris, I'm going to do it. You always tell me how much you love Poland. And look at Karen… Just look at her eye, look at her body." Toris had seen me naked many times before, and mended many of my wounds. Like I have said, he was like a brother and he already loved Poland (yes Toris liked men and I was told Poland was bi), he told me many stories of when they were both friends and their many adventures. "Maria…" He said as he began to dab the alcohol on my eye.

The pains were excruciating, it was worse then being whipped, and trust me that was NOT a fun feeling. I shrieked and it was really loud. Once again I began to wonder if I should just pretend to be dead when Russia came down again. "Shhh, its ok." Toris cooed and he stuck some of the mending tape over my mouth. He began to clean out my empty eye socket and I shrieked some more, but the tape muffled it. "I know nothing is going to change your mind, Maria, but please… Be careful." Maria was now in her mid twenties, which made me in my late teens. Maria crawled over to me after Toris was done applying the bandages to my eyes. "Don't worry Karen, I'll keep you safe." And she enveloped me in her arms, the warmth filling my body. I was then aware of how exhausted I was, so I allowed myself to fall asleep in my sister's arms.

* * *

**Time to back track and go to England's POV **

I swear I can't even begin with why today is the worst bloody day of my life. First off I have to go to a world meeting, which we all no is just _so_ much fun. Even better is that it's over at Russia's home. Well whatever. So we're all here except Ivan, what happened to "Being a good host."? "YO Iggy! Want some fries?" I inwardly groaned, not that American wanker Alfred… I can't even believe I was the one who raised him. "Sorry I'm late, we're all accounted for, Da?" Russia said as he came up from what I thought and hoped was the cellar. His clothes told me different though because they were stained with blood, which looked fresh. "Lets get started then." Ivan's face formed a childish smile and everyone was surprisingly quiet. As the chaos began to start I noticed a girl around my age in the back of the room. She wore a maid outfit and she was probably one of Ivan's servants **cough** slave **cough**. She had long blonde hair down to her bottom, and it looked almost white. Her eyes were bright blue, almost like Germany's and she had a very troubled expression on her face. I looked over at America only to find him also looking at the girl. She quickly ran down to the cellar/ torture dungeon. Then the fighting between nations commenced.

After a bit of time the girl emerged again, this time with tears streaming down her face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, apparently everyone had noticed her from before. "Greenland, dear, everything is… Ok, Da?" Ivan said with fake concern. So she was a country too… "You…" She whispered so low that because of the silence was actually audible. "FUCK YOU IVAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was shocked, even Russia himself. That girl was probably the bravest I had seen in a long, long time. She ran out and everyone was silent for a few moments. She came back, this time dragging Lithuania by his arm while holding a first aid kit. So there was someone down there, and in pretty bad condition if you ask me. The rest of the conference was pretty peaceful if you disclude the quarreling with that France idiot and some other small outbursts. About halfway in I heard that girl's voice again "LOOK AT THE WAY WE'RE LIVING!" I quickly looked over to Ivan to see his reaction, it looked… content. This made me sick to my stomach. Then a few minutes later or however long it was a scream echoed out through the house. It was not Greenland's scream, I could tell. My heart shattered at the sound of this scream it was full of pain and despair. I didn't dare look at Ivan, but I looked at my fellow countries and they all held the same expression on their face. The rest of the meeting was gloomy.


	2. Leaving for good I think

** HEYO! Chapter 2 is here! It's not as long but lots of juicy stuff happens, it's like a steak... I want steak... WELL ANYWHO I hope you enjoy! hehe I'll try to update soon but you know what work does to you. (GRR STOOPID SCHOOL) SO... ENJOY!~**

* * *

A week had passed from that day, and currently I was hiding behind the stove. Behind the stove, I had learned, was an ideal hiding spot because it was always cold. The stove never heated up well so Ivan never wanted to go near it due to the fact that he disliked cold very much, being Russia and all. Yes it seems like stupid logic but hey, it worked and that's all that mattered in the long run. "Ivan." I heard my sister say from across the room. She didn't know I was here; I was quite good at hiding. "Da?" Russia replied, Maria never called Ivan by his name; it was always "Russia" and was usually filled with the sound of disgust. "I have a, proposition for you, if you're willing to listen." His eyes narrowed. "Come sit down." It was more like a demand. "Ok so I understand how you wish for me to, _succumb_ to you." There goes Maria with her large vocabulary; she was gifted with ways of the words while I was more of the science and math nerd. Russia grinned, and it wasn't one of his childish grins either, it was a wicked kind of grin and his eyes were filled with an emotion foreign to me.

"Well I will, under some standards that is." Ivan's smile turned into a frown. "What kind of standards?"

"Well first of all you need to let Karen and Lithuania go. And you have to let me find good, _keepers _for them so that _this_ never happens again." Ivan narrowed his eyes. "Why would I agree to that?" He asked angrily. "Because Ivan," She leaned in and whispered what I could make out to be, "You want me right?" She somewhat purred. A low noise left Ivan's chest, and he closed his eyes. "Fine, but you must do _everything and anything_ I want. Are we clear?" Maria smiled "Of course, darling." She said as nicely as she could whip up. "Just give me a week to find some good keepers for the two of them~" They both then left the room going their separate ways.

I was utterly lost, what did she mean? Wait; were we going to be free? Finally after all these years? But… She was going t stay here, all alone with Ivan… Giving into his every whish and whim? No, I couldn't allow it! Who knows what he would do to her! A thousand and one terrible thoughts were running through my mind as I got out of my hiding spot, and I ran to find my sister. I had finally found her; out of breath from running I couldn't form lucid sentences. That's when it hit me that if I questioned her about it she would have known I was listening, so I quickly came up with something different to say. "Uh… I'm really happy that we had bacon for breakfast today! It was really good!" Wow I was sad.

I was given the "WTF" look, "Uh, yeah I guess it was… listen Karen uh, I need to do some stuff can you go?" I vigorously nodded my head and bolted out of the door. So now I was worried, and wanted to know what was going on. I spotted Lithuania out of the corner of my eye. After glomping him, and telling him the situation I asked if he knew anything. "She… did that?" He asked slowly as if trying to comprehend the words. "Yup, now what does it mean?" Toris was gone in a flash, running up towards the room Maria was in. Damn how I wanted some answers.

As we know I almost never, ever get what I want, therefore I was forced to anxiously wait a whole 5 days before getting some, and it was most defiantly NOT in the way I had expected. Maria had packed all of my belongings up and now here I was outside of the Russian household facing both my sister and Toris. "Maria, WHAT is going on?" I demanded as best as I could, which was also done last night but I was shunned by both of my elders and I would have to be dumber then a brick to go and ask any of the three Russians. "Listen, Karen…" Maria said, her voice cracking. "I… won't be seeing you for… A while…" She closed her eyes and tried to process her thoughts. "And I need you to be a good girl and forget about all of this. Forget about me, and try to live life as a happy girl. Always stay happy." She hugged me so that I couldn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks yet she was smiling at the same time. "Please for me." She whispered in my ear and then she ran back into the house, Toris had magically disappeared and when I had turned around there was a large, black limo waiting for me. I began to look around frantically, just what was going on? What did Maria mean by "Forget about me." Did she actually think I could forget? This is all I'm able to remember!

I began to panic, my breathing became erratic and I began to slightly shake. I felt something on my shoulder, which made me stop all together in my mini panic attack. I believe my heart had literally stopped and I slowly looked towards the owner, praying to who ever was watching me that it was not Russia, or worse, Belarus. I immediately relaxed when I had recognized the person to be neither of the two, but then wondered who this strange girl was. She looked maybe a year or two older then me, and she had an… err… very well developed body. She had blonde hair, but not light blonde like my sister it was more like a dirty blonde. "Who are you?" I asked still slightly shaking. She smiled warmly at me "I'm Wales."

* * *

**GASP! OH THE SUSPENSE! What will become of Karen and Maria? Will they ever see each other again? AND WHO IS THIS WALES LADY? Find out next time on Ugly Betty! (I MEAN FROM THE ASHES WHOOPS!) **


	3. On the Highway to Hell Not really

** Hi there, heh, well heres the next chapter. Updating on a regular basis is going to be a bit tough for me from now on though due to the oh so terrible place known as _SCHOOL. _This chapter isn't nearly as long as the others but don't worry the chapters to come won't disappoint! I think I know where I want the plot line to head and I'm workin' on it, and just to clarify- even though Karen is representing Iceland she is in no way linked to the actual character in the anime, I actually began writing this before I even knew there was an actual Iceland ^^' so without further Adeu- Storytime! (And no I do not own hetalia *sigh* If only I did... KOLKOLKOL)**

* * *

"But you can call me Trinity." She led me to the limo and never had I felt so inferior (that says something since I _have_ been living with Russia practically my whole life). I took note of her outfit also; she was wearing a maid outfit. This may not seem like something I should feel lesser about but then I realized I was just wearing a pile of white rags that were stained with blood. "So, Trinity… Where are we going?" I asked, as I got comfortable in the plush seats that were oh so unfamiliar to my buttocks. "Oh you were not informed?" She was sitting across from me and motioned the driver to begin driving. "No." I said in an aggravated tone. "Oh…" She said with concern. I looked out the window and pretended to not care but in reality I was praying that she would explain what was going on. "Well your sister called Arthur a few days ago and told him… So I had assumed… I suppose I was wrong." She let out an exaggerated sigh. I glanced at her and back out the window. "Who's this Arthur guy? And… why… I mean…" I was at a loss of words, and was just thinking of telling her plain out that I had absolutely no idea about what was going on. "Oh wow you really are lost, poor lassie." Trinity said more to herself than to me.

My full attention was on her now and I was no longer looking out the window. "Well Arthur is the man you will be under control of, but don't worry he's nice most of the time!... **when he's not cranky that is…"** She said the last quieter and it came out more dramatic then anything. "And Arthur is just his human names, he's actually England and he's my brother so if you have any problems just come to me because I may not be as strong as him but trust me I affect him just as much as fire effects a forest!" I felt a small smile appear on my face and then I remembered a very large, worrisome question.

"What's going to happen to my sister?" The smile on Trinity's face turned into a fine line. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "She'll be ok, right?" I bit my lip trying not to show what a big crybaby I was. "I… can't say." She said looking down, obviously feeling my pain. Through my anxiousness a sudden wave of sleepiness hit me. I hadn't slept well for the past few days and it was finally taking its toll. I slumped against the window and let my eyelids slowly close, Trinity had started to sing a strange song in a foreign tongue and that was the last straw. I allowed myself to pass out.

When I awoke we were in what I believed to be a different limo and Trinity was poking at my side. "OH good! I thought you were dead for a minute there! You slept through the whole plane ride and EVERYTHING!" She said exuberantly. I was on a plane? Seriously? Wow how long was I out?

"Mistress we have arrived." The butler man/ limo driver state in a thick, haughty British accent. We stepped out of the limo and I looked up at the large mansion I was presented with. It looked nothing like Russia's mansion. The first thing I noted was the fact that I wasn't freezing as soon as I left the car. It was actually… sorta warm (well for me anyway Trinity was shaking like a leaf) There was a serious lacking of snow and… was that grass? In October! I bent down to pick a strand, careful not to flash my "panties" if that's what you would even call them. "We're home!" Trinity exclaimed. I stood up, examining the blade of grass. "Home…"

* * *

**there ya go then, I hope that you enjoyed! Lets see how Karen will react to England, and more importantly, how will he react to her! **

**Arthur: I seriously can't believe you're already three chapters in an I've failed to even properly meet this girl!**

**HypSqu: STFU ARTHUR I'M WORKIN ON IT! For now, you must be subjected to eternal YAOI FANGIRLS MUHAHAHA**

**Arthur: NOOOOO D': Help... Meeeee**

**For just a penny a day, Arthur can be saved from being paired with every character imaginable... LOLJK artie will continue to be paired with EVERYONE cause thats just how fandom works I guess... OH WELL. XD**


	4. British accents here I come!

**Hi there... OK so this chapter is... Meh at best. Yeah I'm sorry but the creative juices haven't exactly been flowing properly lately. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it in anyway possible. Merrrrrrrr...**

* * *

The word were foreign to my mouth, I hadn't said it in… forever. "Home." I repeated softly. "Well come on knuckle head! Lets introduce you to Arthur and get you outta those rags!" I blushed madly, realizing she had just insulted me even though it was intended to be playful I still felt flustered. "And give you a shower! You look like you have dirt on your skin that's been sitting there since for over 9000 years!" I huffed and followed he inside but couldn't help but smile, ah how she reminded me of Maria. My mind wandered to think about my older sister, which caused me to worry again. We stepped through the large doors and entered the monstrous sized house.

The doors shut with a loud slam, which made me jump. Trinity chuckled at this and I was about to say something when a voice rang out through the house. "Trinity? Is that you? Bloody hell Trinity finally! Come here!" The voice belonged to a man, I could tell you that much. To be honest I was scared, and once Trinity abandoned me to cater to his needs. I stood there for a few moments before beginning to walk towards where the voice had come from and was rewarded with a heart attack.

There was, a man, he was talking to Trinity in a positively furious manner but you could tell it was because he cared. I knew this because Maria had used the same exact tone with me whenever I had done something immensely stupid. It wasn't that that made my heart stop, though. He had super soft looking blonde hair and a British accent. Unusual green eyes, and a British accent, but the one feature that stood out the most were bushy eyebrows; did I mention his British accent?

He didn't notice me at first so I just stood there like an idiot. He went on to Trinity how she should have been back sooner because it put me in danger and apparently I had been knocked out for 4 days sleeping. WAIT FOUR DAYS? THAT'S NOT NORMAL! Well… this gave Trinity an opportunity to by me some very nice clothes and undergarments. It wasn't until I had been standing there for a few minutes, silent as a mouse, that one of them noticed me. Guess who did to my luck?

"Oh… Why hello there." The man said to me and he waved awkwardly. I immediately felt like a rat that lived in a very nice, polished home, if you get what I mean. I stood there, frozen and mustered up every ounce of will power to respond. "Hi." It was a whisper, below a whisper, not even a dog could have heard it. Yet the man proved me wrong again and he walked up to me and assessed my appearance. I looked away with slightly pink cheeks. "So you're Karen."

I nodded my head, meeting his green eyes for a moment before abruptly looking away again; I always had trouble with eye contact. "Well its nice to meet you, my name is Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, and I'm your new boss." I was surprised that he didn't say master like Ivan had always made me call him. "It's nice to meet you too, my name is Karen." It wasn't loud but I was thanking the heavens that I didn't stutter. He smiled and turned to Trinity. "Trinity goes help Miss Karen get settled in." Trinity nodded her head vigorously and grabbed my arm. She then proceeded to drag me away as I watched Arthur go back to reading in that big comfy chair of his with a small simle.

* * *

**HYSQ: Derp. **

**England: Well it really wasn't that bad, actually. **

**HYSQ: NO STOP LYING- Wait shouldn't you be dead from the wrath of fangirls?**

**England: NO I HAD ESCAPED MUHAHAHA**

**HYSQ: O.o' ok then...**

**Karen: Thank you everybody for reading! It means a lot to HyperSquirrel! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Meeting the Residents and all that Jazz

**HYSQ: Heyo! I'm back! Summer has finally arrived and it is AWESOME! I've been busy though so thats why I haven't updated in awhile but... HERE YA GO THEN!**  
**Alfred: HyperSquirrel doesn't own Hetalia or any characters in Hetalia! That includes me- THE HERO!**  
**HYSQ: Ugh Alfred...**

* * *

I carefully dabbed alcohol on where my left eye should have been. I flinched when the cold liquid made contact with the sensitive wound but at least it wasn't as bad as before. Trinity had left me on my own in the bathroom to give me privacy (I think it was because my scars made her squeamish.) I was all done and to be honest, I looked completely different, my hair had begun to dry and both my hair and skin looked cleaner. I smiled a toothy grin at my reflection in the mirror; this outfit was really working for me. It was a simple maid outfit but it was SO much better then what I had been wearing before and I actually was wearing real undergarments! Like the kind you buy at the store not just something made out of cloth hanging around the area. Yes I was a happy camper, so I tired my hair up in to pigtails and because of the soft waves they just went below my shoulders. Before I could leave the room there was a knock at the door.  
"TRINITY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The voice belonged to a man, but it was not Arthur, because this man had a heavy Irish accent. The breath in my throat hitched; did he think I was Trinity?

I opened the door to face a tall man with maroon red hair and green eyes like Arthur. He wore a butler suit so I assumed he was either Arthur's brother or knew Arthur in some way or another to be his servant. The man blinked, suddenly looking very bewildered. "TRINITY OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He screamed in my face. "Wha-" I was cut of by the screechy voice of Trinity. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU TWAT? THAT'S KAREN!"  
"OH! so she's the new girl." His tone went down a few octaves, sounding almost seductive. "It's a pleasure to meet ya lassie girl." He stuck out his hand and I took it apprehensively. "My name is Patrick, but you can call me Pat. I'm Ireland." He flashed me a grin and trinity lost her nuts. "OK MR I'M OH SO HIGH AN MIGHTY YOU'RE COMIN WITH ME SO STOP TRYIN' TA ACT ALL SMEXY N CRAP ROUND KAREN SHES BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH." She then proceeded to grab Patrick's ear and drag him away. All I could think about was how scary (and cute) the two looked together.

"Yes they do look quite cute together don' they?" I screamed and went into a defensive pose. I had not noticed a man take station on my left. He was also quite tall and had red hair too, but his was more of an orange-red and he had green eyes with light brown around the pupil. "Who are you?" I asked the man who seemed substantially less loud. "I'm Scotland." He said looking off at where the two had walked off. "Oh… Do you like Trinity?" I asked the man I barely knew. "You know it's impolite to ask people who you barely know who they like." He glanced at me and smiled, "If you must ask, no, I'm homosexual." I looked at him sheepishly, but I was still curious as to if he liked anyone. "So you like Ireland?" He chuckled. "He's my brother, so unless we want some incest going on then I don't think so." I laughed a small, nervous laugh, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well then…" There was a nagging question at the back of my head.

"Do you like England?" I felt q slight blush on my face, which was rare because most of the time I was very good at containing blush (or I just had a problem that I couldn't blush either one was good). He had a pained look on his face and he suddenly burst out laughing. "Like I could actually like that bastard." I felt a wave of relief hit my body and I let out a small sigh. Wait, why was I happy? I gave Scotland a side-glance to see him smirking at me. My face completely lit up, there goes my "Containing blush power" flying out the window. "N-no I-it's not that!" God dammit I was stuttering. He hummed and I felt shameful for having a crush on a man I had just met not even a day ago. He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me s smile. "Don't sweat it," He said as if he could read my thoughts. "Hey I never did catch you name." I said suddenly. "My name is Hunter."

When Hunter had left me I was left to wander around, unsure of what I was supposed to do next. I entered the living room to find Arthur and a small boy sitting. Arthur was reading and the boy coloring on the floor. I stood there for a bit, mustering up my courage to step in. It was then that Trinity was walking down the hall and spotted me. "OH KAREN HEY!" And… my cover was blown. Both Arthur and The small blonde boy wearing a cute sailor hat looked up. "Oh, is Karen ready? Please do tell her to come in." Arthur said as he closed his book. "And please sister if you and Patrick could be less loud, I was able to hear your bickering from here." I walked in behind Trinity shyly, almost as if I were hiding behind her.

Both boys just stared at me, and I began to feel self-conscious after Trinity had moved away from me. I fixed my side bang, and made sure it fully covered my injured eye. The small boy had walked up to me and looked up at me, smiling a large, warm smile. "Ello'! I'm Sealand and one day I'm going ta be a big powerful nation!" I smiled down at him, wow was he cute. "Haha I'm sure you will be one day but your still very small so focus on just being a kid for a bit." I ruffled up his hair, and I hoped he would take the words to heart because I had never had a chance to be a kid, no I had to learn and grow up fast once. "My name is Peter Kirkland its nice to meet you!" I smiled "And you smell pretty." Really this boy was just too adorable for me. "AW thank you!" I squeezed Peter and gave him a very large hug. "My name is Karen, by the way!"

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. It was Arthur who had done it and I quickly realized my mistake. "Ah, sorry!" I quickly said. "Hm? Why are you apologizing?" I was confused, Russia had always thought me that I was not to speak to anyone without his consent. "oh… um… nothing." I said in a quiet voice. Hoorah for being the queen of awkward moments!

"Well now Karen its just about supper time so come now let's go I'm sure that Hunter has prepared a most delicious meal for us." I nodded my head and followed behind Arthur, man what a hectic first day.

* * *

**HYSQ: Ah... Poor Karen, seems life is loud in the England household**

**Alfred: YEAH CAUSE WE BE LIVIN' LIKE LARRY YO**

**Arthur: Alfred... Just... No...**

**Alfred: :'C No one loves me**

**HYSQ: Hehe ok Chapter 6 will hopefully be coming soon! :D**

**Alfred: YO GUISE I'M GETTIN' SO PUMPED UP YA'LL**

**HYSQ + Arthur: ...**


End file.
